


Day Off

by VirusZeref



Series: BirdFlash NSFW [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Background Poly, Bars and Pubs, Begging, Birdflash is the focus pairing, Bondage, Bottom Connor Kent, Bottom Wally West, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dick is Nightwing in this, Dirty Dancing, Discussion of kinks, Dom/sub, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lap Dances, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Team Bonding, Teasing, The entire team is dating each, Voyeurism, safe words, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: The entire team gets the entire day off. No missions, no one to save.Of course, Dick has other ideas how about to spend the day.





	1. Day off: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/gifts), [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> This is porn, all of it.
> 
> Is porn with a single plot.
> 
> An RP I did a while back with Birdflashshipper (kateshines). 
> 
> (My hand slipped and it ended up being a poly young justice fic. Whoops XD)
> 
> Enjoy!

Wally squirmed in his seat in the living room of the Mountain as the team continued to watch the movie. His boyfriend, Dick was stroking his cock, secretly leaving him in torment instead. Wally whimpered, silently begging the former Boy Wonder to let him run off to the bedroom, but Dick refused.

 

“D-Dick...o-oh..please..lemme just g-go..”

 

Dick smirked leaning into his ear, “You know the rules, Wally. You don’t finish until I tell you to”.

 

“I-I can’t..please..fu-fuck…” Wally whined gripping his own thigh. Dick brought his hand up Wally’s thigh, eyes glimmering, 

 

“Shhh. The team might hear you”.

 

Wally bit his lip, tears of pleasure formed in his eyes, “Please…”

 

Dick pinched Wally’s thigh gently, brushing up against his balls, “Please what, Wally?”

 

Wally whimpered, “Please..let me go to the bathroom to cum. You can punish me later but please..”.

 

Dick shook his head, voice low to keep the rest of the team from hearing, “You know the rules, Walls. I like to watch”.

 

“Come with me...please”

 

Dick stood up and guided Wally to the kitchen, just out of sight of everyone else. He pushed the redhead up against the wall.

 

“Keep it down. You don’t want everyone to hear~”.

 

Wally quickly nodded, “Ye-Yes..please”.

 

Dick leaned against Wally, kissing down his neck and purred, “Now, baby boy, tell me what you want”.

 

“Di-Dick..touch me..do something…”.

 

Dick smirked against the smooth skin of Wally’s neck, laughing quietly, “Well, since you asked so nicely..”

 

Wally whimpered, “Please…”

 

Dick ran his hands down Wally’s chest and stopped at the hem of his pants. “Tell me what you want me to do Walls”.

 

“Touch my cock...please...I want you to touch my cock”.

 

“As you wish, Walls”. Dick unzipped Wally’s pants slowly painfully and then began to gently palm him through his boxers. Wally whimpered thrusting his hips, he raised his hand to bite it to muffled his moans.

 

Dick ran his fingers down Wally’s length before diving his hand into his boxers to grasp his erection, “Mmmmmmm, I love it when you moan like that”.

 

Wally bit his hand harder, small moans escape his mouth. Dick stroke up and down Wally’s length with two fingers before taking it in his grip. He pulled his face back and looked at Wally, relishing in the look of his boyfriend and best friend in shambles.

 

Dick pulled out of Wally’s pants before grabbing Wally’s hand and bringing it to the hem of his jeans to press against his thick cock. 

 

“We will cum together Wally. Touch me”.

 

Wally nodded and slowly stroked Dick’s cock, drooling. Gods he wanted that inside him...maybe later though.

 

Dick bit his lip to suppress a moan but ended up letting out guttural groan instead. “Just like that, Wally”. He continued his ministrations with Wally’s cock, jacking him off. 

 

Wally whined softly, stroking Dick faster, “Dick..”.

 

Dick moaned along with him, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Cum with me, Wally...then on to round two”. Wally threw his head back, moaning loudly cumming hard into the other male’s hand, his own hand vibrating against Dick’s. The former Boy Wonder groaned before batting the other’s hand away, regaining his composure and grabbed the speedster’s hand.

 

“C’mon. Let’s go to my bedroom”.

 

“What about the others?”.

 

Dick gave him a grin, “Forget the others, baby boy. I want to play”.

 

Wally flushed at his pet name and let himself to be dragged back to Dick’s room in the cave. Upon punching in the code and the door opening, he immediately pushed Wally down on the bed.

 

“Clothes off, West”.

 

Wally purred and slowly stripped off his clothing, “You too, Daddy”. Dick let out his signature cackle and only shrugged off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

 

“I will take good care of you baby boy, now lay back and still for me”.

 

Dick immediately brought out handcuffs and handcuffed the speedster to the bed. Wally blinked and snorted, 

 

“Batman really needs to stop giving you kinky ideas”.

 

Dick grinned, “It comes in handy”, he ran the tips of his fingers up Wally’s bare thigh. “Both on the job and off”.

 

Wally shudders letting out a sigh of pleasure, “Dick-”.

 

Dick smirked, “That’s not all, baby boy.” He reached down and pulled out a long rope from under the bed. 

 

“Stay still”.

 

“...Rope?”

 

“Yes Wally, your arms are tied down, but your legs are still. I need to fix that darling~”.

 

Wally whined, kicking his legs, “Hurry up then”. Dick chuckled and tied the redhead’s legs and secured them tight, “Let’s play, baby boy~”. He leaned down, giving the redhead a kiss before his hand wanders downward, his thumb playing with the tip of Wally’s cock. 

 

Wally whimpered and tugged gently on his bonds, “Dick…”.

 

Dick slowly stripped the rest of his clothing off, maintaining eye contact with Wally the entire time, “Yes baby boy? What do you want me to do?”.

 

“Do...something, anything!”.

 

Dick smirked slyly, his fingers tracing patterns on the other’s torso, “Those are dangerous words love, are you sure?”

 

Wally whined, “Yes..”.

 

Dick crawled on top of Wally, balancing himself above his body, and began to kiss his neck, while stroking his cock. The speedster tilted his head to the side giving Diick more access to his neck. 

 

“Mmmmm. You like that baby boy?” Dick kissed down Wally’s neck and down to his chest. Wally nodded, groaning. His lover purred and kissed down his chest slowly, licking at his bone, then targeting his nipples before plunging his tongue into Wally’s navel.

 

The redhead gasped and cried out, his legs trembling.

 

“Close my love?”

 

Wally nodded, “Yes…”

 

“Color?”

 

“Green…”.

 

Dick pecked his cheek, “Good, remember the rules, don’t come without my permission”. Wally nodded, writhing in his bonds, thrusting his hips up. Dick tutted and held the redhead’s hips down with his forearm and licked up his thigh, nipping at it.

 

Wally bit his lip again, squirming, “Dick….”

 

“I haven’t started sucking you and you’re already begging,” Dick purred, licking the tip of Wally’s cock. Wally sucked his breath in and gasped, feeling himself cum almost on cue.

 

Fuck.

 

Dick leaned up and swallowed the load, licking at the excess come dripping from his lips, “You didn’t follow directions, Wally.”

 

Wally flushed and looked away, only for Dick to turn his head to face him.

 

“You know what that means, darling.”

 

Wally nodded, “Yes..”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Dick reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a cock ring. He set it aside for now, untying Wally’s hands, leaving his feet tied. He pulled him across his lap, propping him up with his ass in the air.

 

He placed one hand firmly on Wally’s ass, running it up and down his thighs and glutes. 

 

“Color?”

 

Wally swallowed, “Green”.

 

Dick pinched one of the redhead’s ass-cheeks, “Good, tell me if it gets too much.” He then brought his hand back and hit Wally’s ass with an audible smack, the redhead yelping with surprise.

 

The Nightwing lightly massaged the red spot on Wally’s behind, “You know the rules, baby boy. I need to punish you accordingly.”

 

He brought his hand back and smacked Wally’s ass again. Then spanking him twice in a quick succession and gently massaged the growing red welt. 

 

“Are you hard Wally?”

 

“Y-Yes….”

 

“Good, now to make sure you don’t come without me telling you…” Dick reached over and slides the cock ring down Wally’s shaft. Wally protested but Dick shushed him,

 

“You broke the rules, remember? You take your punishment like a good boy”.

 

He smacked Wally’s ass again, the redhead threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. 

 

“Pl-Please...Dick.”

 

“Oh? You like this, don’t you, Wally?”

 

Wally arched his back, “Y-Yes….” Dick’s hand left his ass and the redhead wiggled to change his position, his cheek was pressed against his lover’s cock. Dick shirted around giving the redhead more access.

 

“Go ahead baby boy”.

 

Wally immediately got to work, his tongue slowly licking the tip, his eyes staring up at Dick’s. This went on for a while before Wally begun to deep throat it, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hands. 

 

Dick bit his lip and threaded his fingers through Wally’s hair, “Mmmmmmm Wally~ I love the way you look with your pretty mouth on my cock.”

 

Wally squirmed at the praise and continued, purposely making his throat vibrate. The vibrations on his cock caused Dick to cry out with pleasure, his hand pulling on the redhead’s hair.

 

“Gods...Wally!”

 

Dick then let out a low moan and pushed Wally’s head down to guide him to bob his head faster. Wally whined and let the other male guide him, his tongue occasionally letting his tongue dart out to lick at the slit. Dick whined, then pushed Wally off his lap, he took the bottle of lube and forced Wally on his hands and knees in front of him, tying his hands together at the wrists.

 

“Hey!”

 

“What’s the matter, Wally? You don’t want me to fuck you, darling?” Dick teases, running his hands up his chest, toying with his nipples. 

 

Wally’s eyes widen, “Yes…”

 

Dick smiles slyly and pours some lube onto his hand, before smacking Wally’s ass with his other hand.

 

“I’m going to make you beg darling.”

 

The speedster let out a whine, “Dick..”

 

Dick placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder and then traced down his spine with two fingers. He then took his lubed up hand and rubbed lube around Wally’s puckered hole.

 

Wally whined, humping the bed, “Dick please..”

 

“Please what, Wally?” Dick teased continuing to circle around his hole. Wally swallowed his saliva before speaking.

 

“Push your...fingers in..please?”

 

Dick circled his hole once more, before sliding one slender finger inside. Wally whimpering biting his bottom lip.

 

“Mmmm..!”

 

“You like that, baby boy?”

 

“Yes..”

 

Dick slide his finger in further, curling his finger slightly, before adding another finger inside. He slowly scissored his fingers again, adding a third digit then curled his fingers slightly in searching for the spot he knew would make Wally howl with pleasure. Dick grinned as the speedster cried out with pleasure.

 

Found it.

 

He leaned forward and kissed up Wally’s spine as he continued to assault Wally’s prostate, each time the redhead writhed, moaned and screamed with pleasure.

 

It was music to Dick’s ears.

 

“Ready darling?”

 

“Fuck yes!”

 

Dick slide his pelvis forward and pulled his fingers out of Wally, then slid his dick inside Wally with one clean thrust. Wally’s hands gripped the bed sheets, his back arching, moaning loudly.

 

“Ohhh Wally, I love hearing you moan.” He pulled out slowly before slamming back in, Wally howling with pleasure, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He grinned and flipped Wally over to face him before entering him again, crushing his lips against the redhead’s. The speedster kissed back hungrily, his loud moan muffled by the kiss.

 

Dick continued to pound into him, his mouth attacking every inch of Wally’s. He ran hands down Wally’s lithe body and grabbed his hips, using it as leverage to get deeper. Dick felt himself getting close, heat building in his abdomen. 

 

“Dick...please..”

 

Dick reached down to wrap his hand around Wally’s cock, giving it a few pumps before playing around with the cock ring. 

 

“Hm? Please what Walls?”

 

Wally let out a whine, looking up at the other male. His green eyes clouded with lust, “Lemme cum…”

 

Dick shivered with desire and slowly slid the cock ring off. “Not until I tell you to darling. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Dick grinned and began to thrust into Wally in earnest, slamming his lips against Wally’s once more and kissing him hungrily.

 

“Fuck...Wally..I’m close.”

 

Wally arched his back groaning with pleasure, “Cum in me…”.

 

“Okay, baby boy. Come with me.”

 

The speedster moaned and let out a high pitch cry before he came, white spurts flew in between the two. Dick moaned and shuddering coming into the redhead before he collapsed onto his chest. 

 

Wally groaned and Dick chuckled rolling over before reaching over to grab something from the bedside table. 

 

“Stay still baby boy.”

 

He rolled till he was between Wally’s legs before spreading them slightly. Wally turned his head to look at Dick, who twirled a butt plug in his hands. 

 

“You have to wear this during the team outing tonight~.” He grinned a Cheshire cat grin and slid the butt plug in.

 

Painfully slow.

 

The speedster whine, “Dick..”

 

“Keep that in baby boy. All evening. I’m going to love knowing that you are walking around all evening, full of my cum. Full of me. I bet you’ll like it too, you slut.” Dick leaned in and whispered in his ear.

 

“I know Connor will notice. After all, he has x-ray vision, darling~.”

 

Wally blushed and averted his gaze let out a small whine, “Can you untie me now?”

 

“Of course baby boy.” Dick kissed up Wally’s neck, untying his bindings. The speedster sat up, flexing his stiff wrists, and leaned against Dick’s naked torso.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Walls. We have to go back sooner or later.”

 

Wally whined, “Can we rest? For a bit?”

 

Dick kissed his temple, “Anything for you baby boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018 and first fic updated for the year! I'm on a roll!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Side Notes: Wally and Connor are the Subs in the BDSM poly relationship between the members of the Young Justice. Dick is the Dom of everyone, while Artemis, M'Gann, and Kaldur are switches but dom Wally and Connor.

“We need to get ready love, it’s been like..5 hours.”

 

Wally immediately zipped across the room dressing before pressing a kiss on Dick’s lips, 

 

“I love you.”

 

Dick grinned, his expression softening, “I love you too, Walls.” He wrapped his arms around speedster, capturing him for a slow kiss. Wally hummed kissing back, relishing in the kiss before Dick took Wally by the hand and guided him back into the living room, where Connor and M’Gann were sitting on the couch.

 

Connor looked up at the two, “Finally.”

 

Dick smirked at the clone with a predatory look in his eyes, “Jealous darling?” Connor’s face flushed red at the response. M’Gann covered her mouth muffling her laugh.

 

Wally, on the other hand, had the decency to blush.

 

“Well based on their emotions, they were very pleased with the sex,” M’Gann said with a giggle as Dick pressed a quick to her forehead. Connor huffed and still glared at Wally,

 

“You’re loud.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

The clone scoffed, “Sorry isn’t going to make me not hear what I heard.” He was caught off guard when Dick jumped into his lap and casually made himself comfortable.

 

“Oh? Are you jealous lubirea mea?” Dick cooed, cupping Connor’s face in his hands. The clone’s face reddened even more and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Dick couldn’t help but chuckle a bit more and kissed the Superboy on his lips. This went on for some time before Connor let out a shuddered moan as Dick pulled away. M’Gann sat next to them, her face flushed red while Wally was twitching in place.

 

Even though they have all been together for about seven months, the alien still got a bit flustered seeing her boyfriends go at it.

 

“You will get your turn with me soon, darling. Don’t worry.” Dick pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead before turning to M’Gann, having a quick telepathic conversation with her 

Do you want to take charge of Connor?

 

...Are you sure?

 

Yeah, I’m sure. Color?

 

Green.

 

Good girl. You can have him for today, I’m still gonna tease him relentlessly though.

 

M’Gann let out a small giggle, I have no problem with that.

 

Dick grinned and nipped Connor’s ear playfully. “Have fun M’Gann.” He then smirked at Connor’s flushed face and slid off the clone’s lap before cartwheeling over to Wally only to squeeze the speedster’s crotch.

 

“Someone is already hard.”

 

The redhead flushed red, “Shush.”

 

Wally let out a yelp as M’Gann squeezed his ass, her fingers pressing against the butt-plug before she removed her hand. 

 

“Butt-plug?” The question was directed towards Dick, who nodded sending a wink to Wally. 

 

“Anything for my baby boy.”

 

M’Gann raised an eyebrow, having a questionable look on her face, “Punishment?”

 

“Yep.”  

 

At that moment, the zeta beam announced the arrival of two other members of the team. Artemis and Kaldur both stepped through the beam, the blonde being the first to notice Wally and Connor’s flushed faces. 

 

“Hm. Are we doing a scene or is it just Wally and Connor for today.”

 

“Wally and Connor for today.”

 

Artemis smiled as Kaldur rested his head on her shoulder, “Care to explain why Baywatch is squirming around?”

 

“Shut up. Nothing happened.”

 

Connor snorted, “I beg to differ. I heard everything. Would you like a refresher course?”

 

Wally groaned putting his face in his hands, “Why?”

 

“Cause you love me and I literally heard everything that happened.”

 

“He got you there Baywatch.”

 

Kaldur hummed, kissing Connor’s forehead, “We could also punish you, Connor. Remember that~”

 

M’Gann giggled, “There are sensory deprivation and public humiliation for starting. We all know that you get off on being humiliating.” Artemis coughed, having choked on the sip of her water, her cheeks flushed red.

 

Wally spluttered having looked at Dick’s blue eyes which had sparked with interest, “D-Dick don’t consider this!”

 

Dick leaned forward, even more, interested than before, utterly ignoring Wally’s protests, “I’m intrigued now. Sensory deprivation, meaning what? Blindfolds?”

 

The speedster whined, slouching on the couch, resting his head on Connor’s stomach. M’Gann nodded and continued with glee.

 

“From what I can remember from reading about it, it involves blindfolds and constant stimulations, we can use one of the toys maybe for this. Also includes being left alone for about an hour, Wally wouldn’t enjoy it much but...Connor might.”

 

Dick nodded along with a side glance towards the clone, enjoying the mortified look on his face. Then again Connor could be deliciously turned on by the idea of being left alone for long periods of time. The Nightwing made a mental note to research this more with M’Gann later. In addition to giving her a reward as well.

 

“Lubirea mea would you like that? Being tied up and blindfolded, practically rendered helpless before slowly pushing a vibrator up your ass and leaving you alone?” Dick purred, enjoying the aroused expression on Connor’s face. M’Gann giggled and slowly ran her fingers down Connor’s chest, ignoring the small whimpers coming from the clone. The alien leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

 

“You’re going to do more than whimper in my presence sweetheart.”

 

Connor shivered visibly, swallowing his saliva, just as he heard Dick whistle approvingly. 

 

“I like what I see M’Gann.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Artemis coughed again, “Should we get going or should we fuck here and see Wally and Connor beg?”

 

Wally looked scandalized, “I do not beg!” Dick fake coughed loudly as Kaldur pressed his lips to prevent a laugh from escape from his lips. Connor looked away with a huff as M’Gann snickered against his skin.

 

“I’m pretty confident that Connor can attest to the fact that you DO beg. Loudly. And very often baby boy”, Dick hummed while looking at Wally knowing. “With that said, Connor, you have been known to beg and scream loudly enough that Superman had to check to make sure nothing was wrong.”

 

Kaldur coughed, “This is all true but Artemis was right, we should have now.”

 

“Which restaurant did we agree to go to?”   

 

Connor made a noise of disagreement, “We agreed to a bar right? At one of the...um..”. The clone’s voice trailed off and he silenced himself with flush on his face

 

Dick raised one eyebrow and leaned forward on the arm of the couch, “Oh? What were you going to Connor?” He was met with silence as Connor looked anywhere else but his gaze. 

 

Now that wasn’t going to do.

 

“M’Gann?”

 

Go ahead. M’Gann’s voice said clearly in his head as she let him take over. Only for now for this situation, Dick still fully intended to let M’Gann have her fun with Connor later. Everyone else took a small step back, watching the two.

 

“Connor. What’s your color?” 

 

The clone swallowed, “Green.”

 

Dick walked over to the Kryptonian and stood in front of him, “Connor.” His voice held no room for disagreements. “Connor, I’m going to ask you again. What is your color?”

 

The clone hesitated, “...It’s yellow.”

 

“Okay. Care to explain why love?’ Dick’s tone change to more of a softer tone. Connor shifted in his seat as Dick knelt to his eye level drawing soothing circles on his legs. Fuck, he shouldn’t be this embarrassed saying something like this. He and his team...lovers?

 

(The clone has yet to find a good name to call everyone as a group). 

 

Anyways, he and his lovers have done way dirtier and messy stuff in the bedroom and on the field. One wasn’t like the other, he could tell you this much…

 

So why was it hard to just say it?

 

“Connor, baby doll? Look at me.”

 

Blue eyes meet blue eyes as Dick’s hand reached out to him, the clone leaning into the touch, nuzzling his cheek into the other man's palm. Dick smiled and moved closer so his hand wouldn’t cramp.

 

“Have you dropped?”

 

A shake of the head.

 

“Then what’s bothering you, baby? Are you hurt? Upset? Embarrassed about something?” 

 

Connor mumbled, “Embarrassed.” 

 

A raised eyebrowed forced him to continue, “I’m embarrassed about...the word…”

 

It then dawned on Dick and he stroked the male’s hair, “Babydoll are you embarrassed about the word fetish?” A small nod confirmed his answer and Dick cooed softly. “Sweetheart there is nothing wrong with the word believe me, but if it makes you uncomfortable then would using BDSM club be better?”

 

Connor bit his lip, “It would but..”

 

Dick held up a hand to stop him, “Connor we can call it whatever makes you comfortable, okay baby? We all including myself want to make you feel more comfortable.” He pressed a kiss to the clone’s forehead quietly humming to soothe the other. After a couple of minutes, the clone nuzzled Dick’s hand again.

 

“Better? Color darling?”

 

“Green again.”

 

“Good. Okay, M’Gann is going to have you for the rest of the night. Are you sure you’re okay?” The clone nods and kissed Dick’s palm as to reassure him. Dick smiles and stands up, pulling the clone up with him. 

 

Fuck sake, Connor is lighter than people think. Hell Dick himself forgets sometimes.

 

Everyone else had already left for the club giving the two some private time together. Connor let Dick hold his hand and guided him to the zeta tube. Dick hummed and turned to Connor, the other turning towards him.

 

“Yes, Dick?”

 

“I love you, Connor.”

 

Connor blushed, he still wasn’t used to proclamations of love made toward him. “I...I love you too Dick.”

 

The Nightwing grinned and gestured, “Now let’s enjoy ourselves tonight~”

 

In more ways than one.

 

After Dick and Connor zeta'd to their destinations and met up with the others, they all entered the club. It was one that they all were familiar with having been there for one of their missions, the decor was decent, the club itself was spacious with comfortable couches instead of bar stools except near the bar of course. A door near the dance floor provide couples, parties of three or more with equipment for good old fashion kinky sex. 

 

If you wanted more privacy of course.

 

That wasn’t the case with some of the members of the team.

 

Pointing at no other than Dick Grayson himself.

 

The team got a couple of shots together and they split into pairs. Kaldur and Artemis were chatting on barstools next to each other. M’Gann had dragged Connor onto the dance floor with her and the two were grinding up against each other. It was more or least M’Gann calling the shots as far as Dick presumed. 

 

As for him and Wally, the two were enjoying their drinks with the redhead sitting on Dick’s lap looking quite comfortable there.   

 

“Comfortable baby boy?”

 

Wally purred in response, “Very.” He took a small sip of his drink before speaking again, “What did you discuss with Connor earlier?”

 

“He was embarrassed saying the word ‘fetish’, which is understandable. After all, we all only started doing this type of thing for six months. For us two, a year. He needs more time to adjust to certain words.”

 

The speedster nodded, understanding. Wally then smirked to himself and turned to face Dick not so subtly grinding down on the other crotch. Dick felt the flush of desire course through him and shuddered. 

 

“Babe?”

 

Wally smiled at him and grounded down again, feeling Dick’s hands come to their place on his hips. He trailed his hands down Dick’s chest, unbuttoning a few of the top buttons with a coy smile on his face.

 

Dick tilted his face before leaning forward, mouthing on Wally’s neck. “What are you planning to do baby boy? Gonna give me a show?”

 

Wally shuddered and let out a small whine, “Yes…”

 

Dick grinned, “Go ahead, just remember who is filling you up right now.” The redhead began to rock his hips slowly into the other’s almost grinding. Eventually, his hips started to be in sync with the upbeat pop music playing in the background. Dick growled and leaned in to place small kisses down the speedster’s neck, sucking on certain areas leaving hickeys that would fade away, much to the Nightwing’s disappointment. 

 

Wally shivered and let out a small moan slowly caressing his own chest. 

 

“That’s right, baby. Just like that,” Dick murmured softly, smacking Wally’s thigh. 

 

“Mmmm, you love it~” the redhead responded, tilting his head to give Dick a kiss. Dick let out a growl, one of his hands placed on the back of Wally’s head. 

 

They broke the kiss after a while, both panting not knowing they attract an audience of their team. 

 

“That’s was...fucking hot.”

 

Dick hummed, pleased with Artemis’ response, just as M’Gann held up a small key. 

 

“I have gotta a large room for all of us. Shall we?”

 

Dick looked at Wally and Connor, waiting for confirmation, “Are you both up for it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Dick gestured to everyone else, “Then let’s have a bit of fun~”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment
> 
> I treasure comments

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment! 
> 
> All comments are treasured dearly U v U


End file.
